


The Red Knight

by Offbrand_Valk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adapted comicverse characters, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alex is Batwoman, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Featuring: Lena Luthor inventions, Getting Back Together, Sanvers Endgame, Some angst, more tags to be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offbrand_Valk/pseuds/Offbrand_Valk
Summary: Kara died in the final battle with Cadmus. Alex never fully recovered.Without Supergirl, National city took a turn for the worse.A year later, and Alex Danvers, ex-DEO agent, and fugitive from justice, is slowly getting back on her feet. Allying herself with Lena Luthor, they hatch a plan to retake National City from the criminals and xenophobes. National City needs a new hero for a different time.And so the Batwoman takes to the streets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So for a while I've been sitting around with this idea of turning Alex into Batwoman, and so I decided I might as well give it a shot. I'm going to start out small with a 7 chapter arc, about Alex growing into the role of hero/vigilante. Then I'll see at that time if i feel like there's material for more.
> 
> I'm trying to the best of my abilities, to match the show's mood and seriousness/grittiness level. So you won't be seeing explicit sex scenes, graphically described violence, torture scenes and so on.
> 
> I really hope you will enjoy it :)

“Here lies Kara Danvers – The greatest hero the world has never known.”

 

On a bench opposite gravestone sat a woman, she’d been sitting there since early in the morning, only ever moving enough to drink from the brown bag she’d brought with her. The woman had faded red hair that was clearly the product of a cheap dye job, and was wearing a leather jacket, over a punk-rock t-shirt, along with jeans that were ripped at the knees.

 

Throughout the day a lot of people came by to visit the grave. All as one they ignored the woman with the tear-streaked face.

The first to be there was James Olsen, hurrying by before the start of  the work day to leave some flowers.

A couple of hours later came Cat and Carter Grant, they cleaned away the weeds and dead flowers, and left a large bouquet of their own. The woman on the bench could hear Cat comfort her son in a hoarse voice as they walked away.

In the early afternoon came Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, for a moment they locked eyes with the woman on the bench, but all 3 hurried to look away. Kara’s parents left both flowers and candles.

A few minutes past 17 Winn Schott sat foot in the graveyard. He hadn’t brought flowers, instead he talked to the grave. At first he talked about his life, then about the life’s of the friends they’d shared. He quickly devolved into crying about how much he missed her, and how they were all trying to move on with their lives, since that was what she would have wanted, but it seemed almost impossible. Winn didn’t notice, but the woman on the bench was crying too.

Not long after Winn had left, came Clark Kent along with Louis Lane. They too had brought flowers, but Clark dropped them at the sight of the stone. Hanging unto the stone for dear life, he wept like a man being whipped, crying and screaming for his last living family. The woman on the bench had to look away.

 

Lena had been gathering her courage all day. She both hoped and feared that visiting the grave, here 1 year later would give her a sense of closure. It was half past 20 when she finally left her home.

When she saw the grave she felt, nothing, just the same emptiness that had been plaguing her for the last 12 months. She sank down on the bench opposite the stone. “I think you of all people should stick to visiting the other memorial.” The woman sitting next to her said in a worn-down voice.

 

The woman was hard to recognize with her dyed hair, and sunken eyes,  but she was unmistakably Alex Danvers.

“She meant a lot to me too.” Lena answered trying to retain the solemn tone the place invoked, despite her outrage.

Alex snorted mockingly. “You sure didn’t do anything to prevent this either.” At the accusation the Luthor sank further back into the bench, closing her eyes in shame.

“Not a day goes by without me cursing my inactivity.” Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, as she was reminded of all the things she and Kara never got to do.

“Well, so long as you’re sorry, then that’s practically the same as still having her among us!” Alex sneered loudly.

Lena didn’t scare easily, and usually she didn’t back down from a fight. Truth was, she deserved it. She could have done something, could have done more, tried to save Kara.

So she just sat there and took the verbal abuse, until Alex tired herself out.

 

They sat in the heavy silence for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually Alex got up. “I need more booze.” She explained, and Lena very much felt the same.

“Mind if I tag along?” Lena and Alex hadn’t ever done much beside acknowledge the other ones existence. Lena just figured from Alex’s state that they could both use some company.

 

“Have you eaten already?” The question was innocent enough, Lena hadn’t had anything but water since lunch, and the pub they had chosen did have a fair selection of greasy junk on order. “Don’t you start with me!” Came the answer curt, and angry.

Deciding to forego the apology, Lena ordered a pint of craft beer and a burger. Alex ordered a bottled beer, and a whisky on the rocks from the bottom shelf as a chaser.

In the dim light of the pub it became clear just how poor a shape Alex was in. Her skin had taken on a sickly pale color, that combined with her bloodshot eyes and unwashed hair, to give her an almost ghoulish appearance.

The whisky was gone before Lena had finished chewing her first bite. Alex came back moments later with 2 more glasses, and placed them both in front of herself.

“So tell me Alex, what have you been up to in this last year?” The redhead shuddered at the mention of her name. “Alex Danvers is a rogue DEO agent and a fugitive from justice, she’d know better than to be in National city.” Alex answered in a scolding, yet hushed voice.

“Then who am I talking to?” Lena replied equal parts amusement and curiosity. “Kate Kane, a 30 year old Lesbian who drinks too much.” To underline her point Alex took a big swig of her beer.

 

Alex wasn’t particularly stimulating conversation, but Lena’s better angels compelled her to stay. She could see that Alex/Kate was getting progressively more drunk, and clearly didn’t care herself. She wasn’t chatty, wasn’t flirtatious, she just kept getting more bitter and sad as her coordination got worse.

On the way to the bathroom Alex fell flat on her face, and lacked either the will or the strength to get up on her own.

“Maybe it’s time we get you home?” The brunette asked, placing a hand on the taller woman’s arm.

“Yeah about that.” She chuckled grimly.

“You don’t have a home to go back to?” Lena guessed. “What about detective Sawyer?” She added, thinking Alex wasn’t in the right headspace to consider her options.

“I left her, she deserves better than me... It’s been 4 months. But who’s counting right?” If she didn’t want to help Alex before, she definitely did now. More than anything because she could clearly see herself in the same spot if she hadn’t had L-Corp to worry about.

“I have a guest room you can borrow, come on Kate.” Slowly, and with Lena’s help, Alex got off the floor. Still a bit wobbly on her feet, she shot Lena a flirtatious smile inspired by the 5 bourbons she’d had in the last hour. “Well I do have a thing for forward ladies.”

Lena didn’t dignify that with an answer.

 

National city had gotten a lot worse over the last 12 months. A city that used to be a forerunner for alien rights and progressiveness, was now a home to criminals and xenophobes. Where aliens had to fear for their lives if they came out after dark, and most other minorities weren’t fairing much better.

Lena hadn’t meant to be out this late, and she stuck to the main streets as she looked for a taxi. As much as she hated what it represented, Lena found courage in the weight of the pistol in the bottom of her bag.

 

“HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!” The scream broke through the thick haze of alcohol.

 Alex took off running down the alley from where she’d heard the scream. The sound of Lena yelling at her to stop, barely registering in the back of her mind.

2 men were hunched over a figure on the ground, each of them holding a bat and yelling insults at the sobbing figure on the ground.

Her training took over as images of Kara flying to the rescue went through her head.

 

Alex’s fist connected to the man on the left’s jaw, and it sent a shock through her system that sobered her up like a bucket full of ice-water.

Before either of them had time to realize what was going on, she yanked the bat from his hands.

Swinging it around like a baton, she struck the other man in the chest with the knob. Before turning back around to kick the first assailant into a wall.

The man still holding a bat lunged out at her, but she was faster. Dodging beneath his horizontal sweep, she moved halfway behind him. Swinging the bat with both hands, Alex clobbered him in the back of his head, making him fall forward and banging his head on a dumpster.

With his friend down for the count, the now unarmed man glared at Alex.

“You sure you don’t just want to run off back to the hole you came from?” She asked, while making a come-hither gesture with her free hand.

The man screamed in anger, and ran at her. Stepping aside Alex tripped him up with the tip of her foot. As he fell she grabbed him by the arm, and flung him at the dumpster his friend had just been knocked out on.

He stumbled a bit before ultimately falling over, seeing both stars and moons.

 

With the fighting over, Alex turned to figure on the ground, and helped her to her feet. “Are you okay?” She asked with the calming voice, J’onn had taught her. “Yes, it’s good you came when you did, I got away with nothing but the scare.” The woman’s voice was peculiar, not so much devoid of emotions as showing them on a different spectrum.

It took Alex an excruciatingly long moment to realize, that the woman’s neck was covered in hexagonal green scales. A year ago she would have been able to name the woman’s specie of off her head, not anymore though.

Lena had been staying in the background as the spectacle unfolded, well aware how little use she would be in a fight. Sensing the adrenaline fading from Alex’s system, she stepped in, to help comfort the alien.

“Would you like us to walk you home?” she asked trying her best to mimic the tone, the woman who was now looking very floaty, had used seconds ago. “No, it’s fine, I need to clear my head, and get some alone time. My home is near.”

Alex cast a very angry glance at the 2 men still lying in a pile next to the dumpster, before they walked their separate ways.

 

Waking up tangled in foreign sheets, with a killer hangover was by then old hat to Alex. Wracking her brain for the name of whoever she’d gone home, she slowly got out of bed.

A sticky note on a bottle of water read: “Had to go to work, help yourself to anything in the kitchen – Lena”

As Alex stumbled around the room looking for her underwear, only to realize she was still wearing it, she tried to remember what Lena looked like. Was she that blonde with the mullet, slender arms and killer hips?

Of all the things in the apartment, it was the large tree growing through the middle of the living room that triggered her memory.

The grave, the bar, the fight it all came back to her, and all she could think was: “Well that explains the lack of hickeys.”

She didn’t feel like eating, didn’t feel much like drinking water either, but hoped it would relieve her headache a bit.

 

When she was most of the way through the bottle of water, tiredness overcame her again and she fell asleep on the couch. Still wearing last week’s t-shirt, and the first pair of panties that could be peeled off the floor.

 

The next time she woke up, it was with a fire in her belly. She had allowed things to get this bad, to let herself fall back into the hole J’onn had dragged her out of 4 years ago. Kara wouldn’t have wanted it, Maggie tried to prevent it, Alex had no-one to blame but herself.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was going through her old workout routine from her time at the DEO.

It was a slow and painful process, but she soldiered on all the way through it. Which was more than she had dared hope for.

 

With Kara’s death, her apartment had passed to Alex. It was technically her legal residence, but she did her best to spent as little time there as possible.

The living room looked no different than it did in her university days, fastfood packings, liquor bottles and worn clothes littered the floor.

The door to the bedroom hadn’t been opened in a year, Alex preferred to sleep on the couch.

She gathered some random bits of laundry and threw it in all in the machine, washing recommendations be damned.

Then she took a shower.

 

Lena wasn’t sure what she had expected to come home to. However Alex Danvers cooking her dinner hadn’t even been among her considerations.

“Hey, sorry if I’m overstepping my bounds here, but I wanted to thank you for taking care of me last night. I know I’m a bit of a disaster right now.”

Lena smiled, she had been hoping Alex would still be there when she came home. “Yes, well your, shall we say outburst, last night, did set some thoughts in motion.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “You and me both, though I hope your thoughts are more sane than mine.”

The brunette’s faced tightened into a solemn mask. “I’m afraid I’m not sure I can promise that.”

For a long minute the artificial redhead focused on her cooking.

 

“National city is falling apart.” Alex stated solemnly. “The police are overworked and understaffed, while the DEO are sitting on their hands hoping this crisis will blow over.” She added gripping the spoon tightly in her hands.

“When Supergirl died, so did this city’s hope for the future. We need a new icon, a new hero to rally behind.” Lena concluded, hesitantly she added. “I’ve been going through some of Lex’s old designs, I can make a suit and some gear that might help.”

Putting the spoon down, Alex turned around and looked Lena dead in the eyes. “I can’t be a hero. I don’t have Kara’s faith, her courage, or her strength. At best I can be a vigilante.”

Lena made her best reassuring smile. “At this point, I think people will take what they can get.”

 

That night Alex Danvers called a number she had memorized, from a phone she had carried around for just that occasion since the DEO fell apart.

“Alex, it’s good to hear from you again.” Came the stern voice of J’onn J’onnz, after they’d exchanged callsigns.

“You too J’onn. Listen, I need a pretty big favor.” As much as Alex wanted to extend the talk with her friend, she knew that the longer the line was connected, the larger their chance of discovery.

“Of course Alex, what do you need?” He asked concern clear through the international phone line.

“You beat me into shape once before, I need you to do it again.”

 

Not 12 hours later she was on a plane to Warszaw. From there she took a train to middle of nowhere farm country. Where she used a burner cellphone to call her “uncle Jacob” to come pick her up.

“You’re a hard woman to recognize Kate.” J’onn said gesturing to Alex’s t-shirt with a skull logo, and the caption ‘4c1dBURN’, written in what might generously be described as earth script.

“Yes, well that is sort of the point, since not all of us have the advantage of being a chameleon.” Alex said as she climbed into the truck, making sure to avoid the A word in case anyone was listening.

“As it happens, I could use your help too. I’m teaching an Infernian to control her powers, and she could do with a grounding influence.

 

The Infernian in question, was a woman calling herself Hawkfire. Preferring to use the English translation, rather than having humans stumble through the whistling sounds necessary to pronounce her actual name.

Hawkfire was all bravado, certain that the moment she got her powers under control, she would be a bigger hero than superman.

They trained together, J’onn always working Alex twice as hard as Hawkfire, and yet, Hawkfire was always the first to give in.

What’s more, Hawkfire had a confidence issue, which seemed to be the root of her problem.

Back on Inferno (which as it turned out was also a translation of the planets actual name), Hawkfire had been obsessed with watching the masters of pyrokinesis work. She was certain the kata’s couldn’t be that hard. Alex had burn scars that begged to differ.

 

Alex liked to think she and Hawkfire connected, even if she only knew her as Kate. Alex got Hawkfire into some earth music. Hawkfire taught her Infernian martial arts.

She was never going to replace Kara, but Alex genuinely liked spending time with the braggadocios blonde.

Which was why she had to leave.

It didn’t come as a shock to Alex that J’onn would try to pull something like that. He’d already lost just about everyone he cared for, so he wanted to keep her out of harm’s way.

She had a responsibility, to National city, and to Kara’s memory.

 

After 2 months abroad, Kate Kane returned to National city, not so much a different woman, as a stronger woman.

Going back to Kara’s apartment didn’t even cross her mind, she went straight to Lena’s.

They had a lot to talk about.

 

In the penthouse’s internal courtyard, under a starlit night, they began chatting.

At first it was casual, talking about how they’d spend the time apart, and their memories of Kara. Neither of them wanted to be the first to air her doubts.

 

 “Why are we doing this Lena?” The pale woman asked after a particularly awkward pause.

“I should hope it’s to make the world a better place.” Lena answered, deciding the simplest answer was the best.

Alex took a moment to ponder that, rocking uncomfortably in her chair as she did so. “Right” She concluded, voice full of fake conviction. “Then we need to always remember that, no matter what. This isn’t about keeping Kara’s memory alive, not about righting wrongs, not about fighting crime. When the chips are down, what we want to do is make the world a better place.”

 “Even if that requires you to step down?” Lena wasn’t sure if such a day would come, she just needed to sate her curiosity. They both knew what tended to happen to heroes.

“If you ask me, that’s our goal. I’m not going to be a vigilante because I want to, but because somebody has to.”

 

Their talk cleared up some of the confusion, far from all of it. Truth be told the plan was crazy from the get-go, it was no use claiming otherwise.

Besides much of their dynamic was already implicitly determined. Alex was combat trained, had 3 years of field experience, and knowledge of black ops tactics. Lena was brilliant yes, but that brilliance was related to managing businesses and building inventions. She struggled to put a band-aid on herself.

 

The slight excited bounce to Lena steps, as she led Alex to a hidden section of the penthouse, almost had Alex imagine her blonde.

“Most of Lex’s old designs were essentially solid, if a bit overdramatic.” She began explaining as she typed a code into a keypad hidden behind some stylish wall tiles.

“He had this childish idea of winning a punch-out with Superman. That became the framework I build the armor on. Except I removed the hydraulics, and the kryptonite emitters, and the hard-light canons since we agreed on no guns. I also stripped off most of the auxilary armor so you can move around faster than a brisk walk, and I brought the weight down to 1/20th of Lex’s suit. Honestly it would have been more efficient if I’d just build a new suit from the ground up.”

Lena continued rambling about all the kinks she had to work out to get the armor in a functional state, and Alex let her. Being a bio-major, much of the technical engineering jargon was lost on her, but Lena just seemed to be happy to have someone to share her work with.

The armor itself was an array of interlocking plates, mounted in strategic places on what looked suspiciously like a black cat-suit. It seemed less clunky than the kryptonite suit she had acquired from Astra back in the days, though that was hard to tell without having tried it on. The only thing that bothered her was:

“I understand the mask, but why the wig?” Practicality mattered a lot to Alex, (leather pants helped her get laid so they definitely counted as practical,) especially when she was putting her life on the line. A mane of flowing red hair, seemed to be the opposite of that.

“It’s an homage to Supergirl, to remind people there are still heroes out there. The color is to match the cape.”

Alex hadn’t even noticed the cape, hanging on a hook next to the armor. It was made of a strange leathery fabric, Lena assured her was fireproof up to 300 degrees Celsius. The outside was pitch black to allow for concealment, the inside was red so that when she was inevitably caught on camera, it would be in the image of a red streak like how superman was first seen.

“Oh, and I also got Lex’s jetpack prototype to work without a small nuclear reactor powering it. It’s not going to make you fly like she could, but if you use the cape as a wing, it should make a decent paraglider.”

Lena had a few more gadgets prepared: some explosives that didn’t create fragmentations, a radiowave emitter that scrambled face and voice recognition, and a grappling hook that could lift 2 grown men. (“really it was a highschool project to see how much power I could put into a fist sized motor”).

 

It took Alex a few weeks to get used to all the gear. She could only practice an hour or 2 every night around midnight, to prevent preemptive detection.

Flying (gliding whatever) was a lot harder than Kara had made it seem.

She came close to breaking her arm several times, until she realized that it took a moment for the grappling hook’s engine to start up.

 

Alex didn’t really feel ready the first time she went in the field.

Neither had Kara. Duty had called, and she had answered.

 

Mobster had kidnapped the police commissioner’s daughter, and had given him until midnight to release some of their partners from prison, or they’d kill her.

S.W.A.T. was busy trying to contain a riot in downtown, giving the NCPD the choice between sending in beat cops, or hope they were bluffing.

 

Alex preliminary evaluation was that they were amateurs who got lucky after having watched too many crime drama’s. Still they had guns, and there was a reason they were called the great equalizer.

 

The men were holed up in a loft in the harbor district. Alex suspected they couldn’t find any abandoned warehouses.

A police car was parked outside the building, no doubt awaiting further instructions.

From the opposite rooftop she counted 3 people through the window. Her instincts told her that they had 2 more guarding the staircase.

 

Using the grappling hook, she swung unto the roof of the apartment building, and began looking for an entrance.

They had seriously left the window in the far end open? Was it getting too hot for them in there? Was someone frying bacon in there and they didn’t want the smell to stick?

She halfway expected a boobytrap to go off as she came through the window. No dice, the mobsters just continued watching baseball, without a care in the world.

The commissioners daughter, (what was her name? Barbara?)  was tied to a chair next to the television. She was struggling against her bonds, and huffing and puffing despite the duct tape on her mouth.

 

Testing just how dumb they were. Alex whistled from behind a musty smelling wardrobe.

Sure enough 1 of the men got up from his chair and walked over to investigate with a dopey look on his face, and his gun still resting next to an armchair.

She threw him into the wardrobe, which fell apart on top of him with a loud crash.

 

Not giving the 2 thugs still sitting down (whom she had mentally labelled amateur 2, and 3 – the people guarding the staircase were dumb and dumber) a chance to collect themselves. She ran straight at them.

She jumped, grabbing amateur 2 by the head, while kicking amateur 3 in the chest with both feet.

She landed hard on her side. She had had worse, and jumped back into a standing position.

Amateur 2 was down for the count. Amateur 3 seemed a bit shaken, having just been kicked backwards over a sofa.

An elbow to the temple made sure she stayed down.

That just left dumb and dumber.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked vaguely in the direction of the hostage, who was looking at her with eyes the size of teacups.

She considered whether to cut the commissioners daughter loose and make a run for it, when the decision was made for her.

“Freeze don’t move!” Dumb was pointing a shotgun at her from the doorway. Just far enough that she couldn’t get close, fast enough to guarantee they wouldn’t get a shot off.

The police was sure to have heard the commotion. Alex would really rather they didn’t get caught in the crossfire.

 

Thinking quickly, she dove to the side, pulling the Barbara down with her.

The shot rang out above them.

Alex didn’t have time to ensure the girl was unharmed. The gun would need to be cocked before Dumb could fire again. Which gave her just enough time to close the gap.

Just as she heard the telltale clicking sound, her hands clasped around the barrel.

She pushed the gun to the side, ensuring Dumb couldn’t hit anything but the wall.

Then she twisted it out of their grip, threw it to the ground, and slammed their head into the doorframe hard enough to make the rotten wood crack.

 

Alex took the chance and hurried over to check the girl for injuries.

The shot had missed by a country mile, which was the most important thing. Other than a bit of rope-burn from struggling against her restrain she seemed to be very content with the whole situation.

Placing a finger in front of her lips, she removed the gag and whispered. “I’ve seen 4 guys, do you know of any more kid?”

The girl looked like her green eyes were about to pop out of her head. “No I... 4 people, 2 Caucasians, an Asian, and an African American. The African American appeared to be the leader of the group and-“ Poor kid looked about ready to fire off every random fact she had discovered about her captors.

“Relax, you’re safe now, we’ll have you back home within the hour.”

The commissioners daughter didn’t look particularly scared as Alex cut her loose. Rather she looked like Kara had, when she was trying really hard to look like she didn’t care about something.

Alex’s knew that shock could manifest in a number of ways, and her instincts were screaming at her to stick around until paramedics got her.

However she could hear officers rushing up the stairs, and it was way too early to start giving out interviews.

 

With  a: “take care kid!” she shot her grappling hook into the night and swung away. Leaving the ginger-girl with a major story to tell.

Guess she did overestimate the thugs after all.

 

It was a rush like no other, Alex felt she finally understood why Kara had chosen to be Supergirl.

She, Alex Danvers(/part-time Kate Kane) had rescued a young woman. Made the world just a little bit better, a little bit brighter.

 

And she got to fly!

The wind through her fake hair. The ‘swish’ as she flew between high-rise buildings. Shooting upwards like a bullet, when she used the grappling hook to gain altitude.

And putting the fear of god into some lowlife mugger as she descended on them from on high.

 

The plan had been for Alex to come straight home after their trial run. But, one thing led to another and when she did return to the safe house (aka. Kara’s apartment) the sun was about to rise.

 

“So how did your first outing go?” Lena was sitting at the ready on the couch studying her tablet, as Alex climbed through the window. Her voice was somewhere between flirtatious and inquisitive.

“Did you wait up for me?” 2 could play the casual flirting game, and Alex at least had an excuse to look like the living dead.

“I’ll confess I was worried for you, best laid plans and all.” Getting out of the armor was either a long and arduous process or a 2 person job.

When she was mostly out of the armor, and able to lift her arms all the way above her head again, Alex said. “It worked well, the flight system gave out once for a few moments , but I stuck the landing with the grapple gun. You did well Luthor.”

Lena understood that it was somewhat customary among members of government agencies, to refer to people by surname, it still bothered her.

In the meantime Alex had made her way to the fridge. “I think it calls for a drink, what are you having?” She asked already pouring a generous amount of rum into a drinking glass.

“Are you sure that’s such a good idea?” The concern was clear in Lena’s voice, she had seen what alcohol could do to Alex.

“Are you sure that’s any of your concern?” Alex snarled.

Lena bit her tongue but kept quiet, a fight wouldn’t do either of them any good.

 

A painful silence stretched between them as Alex dug into her booze and Lena looked out into the sunset.

“I think it would be useful if I had some sort of ranged weapon, nothing fancy or lethal. Just something simple to give me options, throwing knives might do.” There was an apology hidden in Alex’s tone, if not in her words. She was still drinking from her glass, almost subconsciously.

Lena’s face lit up slightly at the prospect of more tinkering. “I’ll see what I can do, the hardest part is likely going to be making them compact, while retaining a proper weight distribution.”

 

She took a look at her tablet. “Oh that reminds me, you’ve already been making rounds on social media. The juries is still out about your name, but it seems to be down to the wire between ‘the Red knight’ and ‘Batwoman’.”

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost: Huge shoutout to my amazing beta reader Stefni127, who has already put up with way too much of my ramblings.
> 
> secondly, feel free to hit me up on tumblr at http://offbrand-valk.tumblr.com/ if you wanna discuss supergirl, fic ideas or just want to tell me to hurry up with the next chapter.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
